Broken HeartPlease Mend
by GokouVidel-SuperSaiyan
Summary: Neji was cheated on by his girlfriend Tenten and is trying to forget her. So he invites sasuke and Naruto to go with him to Okinawa for a 2 week trip to help him heal. Who would have known that in two week he would fall in love with a young girl named Sa
1. Default Chapter

Broken Heart..Please Mend

It's been about three weeks since Neji broke up with his girlfriend Ten-ten. Neji has been restless

because he really loved her. Turns out Ten-ten was cheating on him with Rock Lee. " I mean from all

people Lee! " Neji found himself saying this. Just remembering when he walked inn his home room

and saw Ten-ten in Lee's arms just there kissing. That pissed Neji off. **_How could Lee do this to me?_**

Neji thought to himself not realizing that tears were on the verge of coming out. "Phf ... forget them

both" Neji said in a low voice when he realized he was at his house. Or better known as the Hyuuga

Estate. Which of course belonged to neji because his father was assassinate by confusion.

A while later Hyuuga Neji was walking onto the gates of his estate. **_I need to relax. I mean after what_**

**_happened three weeks ago and remembering what happened to my dad six months ago. My life really sucks_**

**** Neji was thinking this while walking into the doors of his mansion.

" Good Morning Master Neji" said Neji's servants as he walked up. Neji just signaled them to leave him.sigh "

I know what I need, I need a vacation to some other place. Two weeks away from Tokyo and Yondaime High

should do me some good.( Yondaime is the 4th hokage in Naruto but in this fic he was a samurai that helped

bring the Meji-era) I know! I'll call Naruto and Sasuke to come with me on my vacation." Neji said getting enthusiastic

THE NEXT DAY AT YONDAIME HIGH SCHOOL

" Sasuke, Naruto would both of you like to come with me on my vacation!" said Neji practically in both of the

boy's faces. Naruto and Sasuke were best friends who later also became friends with Neji. But Naruto had a

secret crush on Neji's ex-girlfriend Ten-ten. Obviously Naruto didn't trust neji that much. " Well I guess it

wouldn't hurt. So Sasuke up for it!" Naruto said ready to go on the trip. Sasuke just nodded in agreement. All

of a sudden the most annoying person to Sasuke came up. " Sasuke, my cute dream boy!" said class rep. Ino. "

I over heard something about you going on a trip with Naruto and Neji, so... can I come!" said Ino in her

sweetest voice. Naruto just narrowed his eyes at her. He knew very well that Ino couldn't stand him and that

she always called him an annoying bastard. Neji didn't like her because she approved the relationship of

Ten-ten and Lee. She actually gave Ten-ten the idea. " So can I come with -" said Ino being interrupted by

Neji. " Hell No Yamanaka!" said Neji in a pissed off voice. Sasuke just smirked and said

" Well does that answer your question!" Sasuke just got up off the desk and went with Naruto and Neji out of

the classroom. Ino just stood there thinking**_ That Damn Hyuuga! I'm glad Ten-ten dumped his ass._**

" I hope you rot in hell Hyuuga! but Neji was already out of the classroom.

"So where exactly are we going to go Neji!" asked Naruto with a big grin. Well I was thinking of going to

Okinawa. I heard of a nice place we can stay inn. Not to mention being far away from all the shit in the city.

" obviously Naruto and Sasuke both knew that Neji was referring to Lee and Ten-ten.

" Hey I can't complain and neither can Sasuke since your treating!" said Naruto changing the subject.

" Say What!" asked Neji " Well we will just go home and start packing and you just get the trip ready! Okay

Neji" said sasuke walking off to his next class." hey! Why me!. Neji just stood there.

The beginning of the 2 week vacation-


	2. Enter Sakura!

I hope you guys are liking the story so far. Actually it's nothing like my other story" happy birthday" that ones more of an action theme. Anyway If there are any fans that like Tea/Seto couples from Yu-gi-oh! Please check out my friend Dk Raven's story " Love or Lust" it's great and I don't even like Anzu A.K.A Tea.

"Okay guys, now lets get on the plane!" said Neji getting excited which is what Naruto and sasuke wanted.

"Well now is that a smile on the O so loved Hyuuga Neji!" said Naruto laughing along with sasuke . Neji just felt embarrassed. **_Hopefully now I can get Ten-ten out of my head_** Neji thought to himself while boarding the plane. Through out the entire plane ride did Neji stop thinking of the time that he was kissing Ten-ten's soft lips. Or when he touched her body slightly but just that because he didn't approve of sex without marriage. Just then he was snapped out of thought because the plane had arrived on the sandy ground of Okinawa.

As soon as he got off the flight attendant took his bags and escorted him and his two friends to the hotel.

"Well now!" said Naruto stretching his arms. " This wasn't so bad!" Sasuke just gave him a glare.

"What do you mean not so bad!" sasuke said hitting Naruto over the head." You threw-up on me two times!" said sasuke turning around.

A little while after Naruto, Sasuke, and Neji were getting comfortable. " How about we go check-out the hot girls here in Okinawa!" said Naruto blushing Naruto was thinking of girls in bathing suits"

Ne, Baka! Yamero!" said sasuke( Hey, stupid! Stop it!).

Neji just looked at the ground and kept thinking of Ten-ten. Sasuke and Naruto tried to cheer him-up.

"Hey! Neji! Why don't you come with us! Mabey you'll find someone to-" Naruto was cut off by Sasuke hitting him in the stomach.

Neji knew they were trying to cheer him-up and he excepted the offer. All three boys were walking along the coast of the beaches of Okinawa. Finally all three boys reached a huge restaurant called the" The Haruno Stand".

"Kind-of catchy huh! " said Naruto trying to liven up the mode.

" Well let's go in" said Sasuke

" Welcome!" said a girl with shiny pink hair. "Please, come-inn!" said the girl leading the guy to a table.

**_Man this girl is hot!_**said Naruto in his mind. The pink haired girl was in a white mini-skirt and wearing a pink tang-top which matched her pretty pink hair. All three boy thought that she was pretty but said nothing of it.

Finally the guys sat down and were about to state their orders but the girl was called out " Hey! Miss, Sakura!" someone screamed out. All three boys just looked at her shape full legs fo over to the other table.

All of a sudden a nice breeze swept over and knocked Sakura's pen to the floor. So she bent down tot get it and all three boys fallowed where her body went and they all saw her pink colored pantie's.

" Whoo-hoo!" said Naruto lifting up his hand in the air. Sakura immediately got up and began to blush when she noticed her skirt was still up.

Neji of coarse was a bit of a closet-perv and so was Sasuke. When Sakura turned back to see all three of her costumers naruto was waving at her but Neji and Sasuke turned tot he other side so she wouldn't see them.

" Sorry for the wait, Please tell me your order!" said Sakura with a smile but blushing at the same time. " Well... I'll have a cheeseburger" said Naruto with a huge grin. " I'll have some rice-balls, please" said Sasuke avoiding all contact with Sakura." ummm...I... guess I'll have just have some curi." said Neji giving Sakura a straight look.

" Sure! Coming right up " said the pink haired girl leaving the group of guys.

" Well! Didn't I tell you coming here was a great idea! I mean just look at that girl! Great curves! Nice, face and hair! Did you look at her bust!" said Naruto getting really hype.

" It wasn't hard to see all that naruto! Considering that your eyes were practically drooling all over her breasts!" said Sasuke smirking at the blushing Naruto.

" Well, she is pretty ... I guess." said Neji blushing.

_CRASH_

_Hope you all liked the story and check out my other story" happy birthday" if you like action and stupidity along with a lot of Sakura pairs-_


	3. Why shed tears

All three boys just stared at where the sound had came from. Sakura had dropped a plate and was trying to pick it up but some guy was holding her arm and looked pissed.

" Sakura! I told you that with other male costumer to tell Temari to attend them!" the man was practically dragging her back to the door. " No! They are just normal costumers! I have to attend them!" said sakura fighting back and all of a sudden the guy just slapped her.

" Hey!" Naruto screamed at the guy suddenly getting up.

" Leave her alone!" said Sasuke following Naruto.

" I don't have to listen to you assholes!" said the guy still holding Sakura. "Just who do you think you are telling me what to do with my fiancé !" Said the guy. " Listen my name Utame Shinguchi the famous family owner of restaurants." said Utame with a grin on his face.

"Well I don't think you know who we are" said Neji standing up from the table. Sakura just lifted her head which felt a bit dizzy for a few minutes from the slap that knocked her back a bit.

" So who are you clowns anyway!" said Utame with an evil smirk.

" The name is Uzumaki Naruto of Tokyo" Naruto said with a scowl still looking at Sakura with pity.( Naruto's nick-name came from the fact that his family were descendant of Yondaime and owned most of the martial arts school in Tokyo)

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke, you know...from Uchiha corp.". Said sasuke in a mocking voice to Utame.

" The name is Hyuuga Neji, you obviously had to have heard of me before." Neji said almost smiling at Utame's idiocy.

"What the hell are you three famous guys looking at Sakura for!" said Utame surprised to have seen those guy anywhere near Sakura as if Sakura was nothing but a low life whore.

" Why don't you make it easy on yourself and let Miss Sakura go now" said Sasuke keeping his cool.

" N...no" said Sakura raising her head. " I'm sorry for causing this but Utame is right. So... please just leave me and Utame alone ... please." said Sakura choking back tears.

All three boys just looked at her with pity. Naruto couldn't just let this pass and was about to go after Sakura but Neji and Sasuke held him back before they kept on going.

All of a sudden a young girl with blond hair in three pony-tails came out with the young boys order. So all three of them sat down and without a word they started eating then paid and left.

All the boys went back to their rooms except for Neji who couldn't get out of his mind what had happened. Neji went walking along the shore of the beach hoping to forget what had happened that day but the nasty memory of Ten-ten and Lee came back when the memory of Sakura left.

**_I can't take it anymore!_** Neji screamed in his mind. " FUCK YOU TEN-TEN!WHY DID YOU BETRAY ME! YOU BITCH! " Neji just broke down and cried. ( you would be to if you went out with someone and got betrayed by the person you loved especially if you went out with that person for 4 years)

All of a sudden he heard a girl cry above his own cry's. It was Sakura looking at the sea but crying and hitting the sand as hard as she could.

" Why father! Why are you making me marry that monster!" said Sakura while she fell on the sand and her hair getting dirtied by the sand. Sakura just kept on crying until she noticed the boy who was at the restaurant earlier.

" Ne... Neji right?" said Sakura wiping her eyes which were now dirtied by her sandy hands.' What are you doing here?" said the girl trying to hold inn the rest of her tears.

" No... nothing!" said Neji turning away from her so she wouldn't see him crying but it was to late Sakura had seen him crying like a baby.

Sakura walked over to Neji and hugged him even though he didn't face her.

"It's ok Neji-san" said Sakura letting tears roll down her cheek. Neji just stood there amazed how a girl he just met was trying to comfort him. Why? What was her motive?

**_Why is she trying to comfort me? Her warmth... it's as if she knows what's going on in my mind. She reminds me of Ten–_** "NO!" Neji just shouted to her and pushed her away.

Sakura fell on the ground but didn't say anything. She was used to pain and complaining wasn't going to help.

" I'm sorry" Sakura said in a sad tone and started walking away.

Neji felt like apologizing but couldn't his feeling were really mixed up and it's only been one day since he got to Okinawa. Neji just stayed there for 3 hours. Just thinking.

Naruto and Sasuke were right behind Neji without him knowing it and saw everything but did nothing so neji wouldn't suspect anything .

( Hey sorry if it took a while! I also apologize to those who read my other fic but right now I am really sick and can't work but I will try my bestso dramatic falls on butt OoooooKKKKKK...ummmm...Later!


	4. Neji's tears

" Sasuke do you think Neji will be alright?" asked Naruto looking worried for his friend.

" Don't worry Naruto, Neji is still a bit confused with all that's happened to him. I mean getting cheated on by your girlfriend that you've been with for 4 years and now meeting a girl that is miserable and can relate with can really screw with your mind." said Sasuke walking up and leave

" ehhh... ne... choto mate!" said Naruto running after Sasuke and almost tripping"

a while later

Neji was walking inn to his room and just sat down on his bed still wondering why Sakura would go to a perfect stranger and hug him. Did she know that he was crying and wanted to comfort him? Or could it be she felt pity for the boy. Neji just fell back on the bed and began thinking. I mean he was a bit tired it was about 11:30 pm and he was thnkative, tired, and heartbroken.

" Why did I confuse that girl with Ten-ten?" even saying Ten-ten's name gave Neji a serious chest burn. Suddenly he was snapped out of his world when Neji heard a knock at the door.

" Yo! Neji!" Neji knew who it was and narrowed his eyes but asked anyway who it was." who is it?"

" It's Me! Naruto! ohh and Sasuke is with meee!" said Naruto screaming behind the door.

**_As if I didn't know who it was... What do they want now?_** Said Neji growing dotted eyes(anime style) (..)

" Come inn!" said Neji wiping his eyes from the tears that were coming out.

Naruto and Sasuke both came inn quietly then Naruto decided to strike up a conversation.

" Yo, Neji! You remember the girl from the restaurant!" said Naruto with impatience hoping that Neji would nod with curiosity.

Neji didn't feel like hearing anything right now but knew that if he didn't answer Naruto would just keep insisting.

" What about her?." said Neji while turning the other way.

"Well..." said Naruto starting " Turns out that girl is the daughter of the rich restaurant owner Aritou Haruno!"said Naruto with a grin on his face.

" Why should I care!" said Neji about to loose his cool.

Sasuke put his hand over Naruto's mouth practically slapping Naruto's mouth.

" Well... Sakura Haruno is being forced to marry Utame Shinguchi because that way Sakura and her father can own Shinguchi's business. But there is a catch to this all. " said Naruto sticking up his index finger in-front of his face." Sakura hates Utame because he has been killing off every man she comes in contact with. It could be her own family member and he will still try to scare him off!" said Naruto while crossing arms and shaking his head. " I feel sorry for her!" said Naruto

"That must be why Sakura told us to leave her alone. " said Sasuke while resting his chin over two of his fingers.

Neji was starting to think back to what sakura had done to Neji. Then he shook that thought out of his head.

" Well I guess that's all I had to say so I'm leaving! Later Neji!" said Naruto.

" I guess I'll be leaving. Good night Neji" said sasuke calmly closing the door.

Neji was now thinking of what naruto had said about Sakura and what had happened to her." I guess we're a lot more alike than I thought." said Neji calmly closing his eyes.

net morning

_KNOCK ,KNOCK, KNOCK_

Someone was knocking on Neji's door. And because of this Neji was woken up by it.

" Hey Neji! Time to wake up dude!" said Naruto almost breaking down his door.

Neji got up and did what any normal person does in the morning. Then Naruto and Sasuke came by his room so they would all go together to get some breakfast.

" How about we go to the same place we went yesterday! Hopefully prettier girls will appear!" said naruto while blushing.

" Baka!" Sasuke said while hitting Naruto.

"It's OK Sasuke, I am feeling better than yesterday." said Neji giving his friends a fake smile.

When they finally got to the restaurant they saw Sakura unconscious on the floor bleeding.

" What the heel is going on " said Naruto rushing over to sakura.

" It has to that bastard!" said Sasuke following Naruto.

Neji saw that Utame was trying to run but Neji caught up to him." What the hell do you think you're doing!" said Neji while getting ready to kick Utame's ass.

" What does it matter to you Hyuuga! Sakura is my woman and only mine!" Utame said as if Sakura was with him to show her off.

"It doesn't matter! Sakura isn't yours anymore!" said Neji while he grabbed Utame and kneed him in the stomach making Utame bleed.

" Stay away from Sakura or I will kill you " said Neji while glaring at him.

When Neji got back to where Sakura was Sakura was being Taken away by the ambulance.

" Wait! I'm going too!" said Neji jumping along side with Sakura.


	5. Flash backEnter Hinata

7:00 pm this was 10 hours after the incident

Sakura was opening her eye very carefully since it felt like it hurt and tried to regain her vision. The first glance she saw was Hyuuga Neji. This did surprise Sakura since last time he didn't want Sakura anywhere near him.

"Ne... Neji!" said Sakura trying to sit up and regain some strength. Sakura could barely be heard since her voice was now low and weak

" What... are... you-" cut off by neji who put his finger slightly on her lips to show her not to talk. Sakura knew this but still wondered what he was doing there.

"Sakura-chan... I'm sorry about what happened yesterday." said Neji trying to not make himself turn red with embarrassment but they were futile. " was feeling a bit moody over what happened to me in Tokyo and then I saw what happened to you and I guess, that must have pissed me off." said Neji now looking really deep into thought.

" It's ok Neji-san, I can understand." said Sakura giving him a smile of sympathy." I can understand why you did that, that's why I left without saying another word" said Sakura still keeping the smile.

Neji had an incredible urge to hug and cry on Sakura's shoulder. To tell her all the shit that was piling up on him and how he couldn't take it. Neji knew of guys that were cheated on because they were to nice and saw how they ended up but never thought to much of it because he and Ten-ten had plans for the future. Who would have ver guessed it would end this way.

" Neji-kun." said Sakura glancing at the boy who was staring at her but seem to look right thru her.

" Doshte?" asked Neji returning his mind to his body.

" Well... I was just wondering why you are here" said Sakura trying her hardest not to sound rude.

" I guess I just care for you that's all" said Neji turning around and looking at the girl. **_Why did she have to ask me that question? But I guess I do sort of care for her and-_** before he knew it it thoughts were cut off by Naruto and sasuke who were coming inside the room. Neji couldn't help but turn red. Sakura just gave a confused look at all of them.

**_Wow! These boys are cute but kind-of-strange_** said Sakura giggling to herself. This just made all three boy give a confused look to her.

" don't mind me..." said Sakura still giggling. The boys couldn't help but laugh because she took everything a bit to lightly.

" Well... how are you feeling Sakura-chan" said Naruto as if he had known her all his life.

" Yeah, are you feeling any better" said sasuke coming near the pink haired girl

" I'm fine, I really must thank all of you for doing this for me after just meeting me yesterday." Sakura just looked down to the white sheets covered with tears she didn't know were coming out of her.

Neji just stared at the girl and wanted to tell her it was alright but the truth was it wasn't. What could Neji do to make it any better. Neji had remembered this had happened to one of his friends and that made him question his relationship with Ten-ten. This was really the eye oppener.

Flashback

"Neji, Neji, Neji!" said his friend Kiba coming up to him while being chased by his puppy Akamaru. Kiba was a heavy-metal-head and was proud to show off his style. You could normally find him wearing spike chains and belt-bracelets. Though he looked like a bit of a crazy guy he really wasn't.

"Yo! Neji! Can I ask you a question!" said Kiba coming up behind him. Neji turned around and faced him.

" What's the question?" asked Neji

"Well... I really liked this girl and turns out that she already has a boyfriend..."Neji just looked at Kiba who paused and began to frown.

"Well I don't see a problem. Obviously you can't go with her-" but Neji was cut off by Kiba.

" But her boyfriend is freaking Crazy! He almost killed her because she was just looking at another dude!" said Kiba trying to explain it to Neji who gave him a puzzled look.

" Then why doesn't she just leave him?" asked Neji calmly.

" Well if she leaves him he will kill her!" said kiba screaming at neji who was trying to calm his friend down.

" Sorry kiba but there is nothing we can do." said Neji trying to turn his head.

"I know,..." said Kiba in a low voice.

" But this... isn't fair!" said Kiba. " By the way Neji have you heard the rumors lately" said Kiba trying to lighten up the conversation.

" No... why?" asked Neji curiously

."Well it turns out that they say ten-ten is cheating on you with Lee" said Kiba pointing his finger upward.

"Where the hell did you hear that! " said Neji holding Kiba by his school uniform jacket. Neji's eyes where full of rage that his beautiful silver eyes looked tainted.

" Look I heard it from Ino.." Kiba was trying to calm him down.

" Ino! That bitch! She is probably still pissed since I rejected her! That's why she made up these lies!" said Neji putting Kiba down.

" Well it never hurts to try and find out does it?" said Kiba in a play-full voice.

" I guess not..." Neji said doubting himself

End flashback

" neji?" said a sweet voice in his ears. Neji shook himself away from his memory.

" Umm. Excuse me but there really is no need for all of you to be here." said Sakura in a low voice. All the boys looked at her and then grinned,

" Well we just feel like being here." said Naruto putting both his arms behind his head.

"Same here" said Sasuke and Neji.

_Knock knock_

All of them just froze as a girl with eyes similar to Neji's walked inn.

" Sakura-san!" the girl screamed letting tears come out when she saw Sakura in the state that she was.

"Who are you ! " said Naruto giving the girl a glare. Sasuke didn't bother to look.

" HINATA WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!" said Neji raising his voice.

" I came here to look after Sakura-san not to come see you Neji!" said the girl raising her shaky voice because of the crying.

Hope you guy's liked this chapter! LaterOHHHH I also want people to start and vote to see if you guys want Lee to fall in love with Sakura when he meets her or not or if Neji still likes Ten-ten enough to forgiver her also couples

Neji/Saku

Neji/Ten-ten

Sasu/Saku

Lee/Saku

Lee/Ten-ten

Naru/Hina

Naru/Saku

Naru/Tema

Please vote!


	6. Sakura and Neji share a shattered dream

HINATA WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!" said Neji raising his voice.

" I came here to look after Sakura-san not to come see you Neji!" said the girl raising her shaky voice because of the crying.

Sakura stared at her friend and at Neji through both her swollen eyes. **_I should have guessed this would happen_**._ **Hinata did tell me she had a cousin that hated her and her father.**_ Though Sakura giving both a sad expression

" Sakura who did this to you! Was it my bastard-cousin!" asked Hinata with rage in her voice as if Neji did something to her. Hinata turned to Neji and slapped him.

" You did this to Sakura-san didn't you Neji!" said Hinata with tears of hatred clouding her eyes. Naruto and Sasuke both ran towards both of them when they saw Neji about to raise his arm. Sasuke was holding Neji while Naruto was holding Hinata back.

" Listen, I might not know what is going on here but Neji didn't do anything to hurt Sakura-chan" said Naruto trying to comfort the silvered eye girl who was ready to be let loose as soon as Naruto would let go of her.

" How do I know that both of you aren't trying to cover-up for that bastard Neji! Maybe Neji hurt Sakura-san to get back at me!" said Hinata full of rage.

"HINATA-CHAN! CALM DOWN! said Sakura shouting as hard as she possibly could.

Hinata looked at her friend and in the condition she was in, Hinata let loose to much and decided to calm down. Naruto let go of Hinata and then looked at her when she sat down. **_She's not so scary when she is calm. Actually she's pretty cute!_**Naruto got flashed a foxy grin at her but she ignored him and everyone else in there except Sakura.

" Hinata-chan," Sakura began" Neji came and saved me when utame hurt me and beat me to the ground. I should be thanking him and his friends." said Sakura while giving them a big smile.

" but... Saku-chan... I thought that Utame loved you?" said Hinata a bit shocked that Utame would do such do such a thing.

All the guy just stared at Hinata with opened mouths.

**_How could that guy love Sakura if he hit her and insulted her like it was nothing!_** Thought Sasuke but trying to keep his cool attitude

"There is no way that asshole likes Sakura-chan!" screamed Naruto at Hinata.

Hinata just turned and glared at naruto.

" Of course he loved her! Utame didn't normally act like this!" said Hinata with tears swelling up in her eyes.

" What are you stupid or do you just act it!" screamed Neji at his cousin.

Hinata didn't even bother to turn to her cousin. Sakura looked down on herself. She opened her mouth to speak.

" Hinata is right." said Sakura flatly. Everyone just stared. Sakura continued.

" Utame didn't always treat me like shit. Utame normally greeted me like a normal boyfriend would but..." sakura just paused. Everyone was clinging on to her last word hoping she would continue. Neji found himself hoping for her to continue.

Sakura caught her breath and began again.

"But one day I found Utame in bed with some slut!" Sakura was crying but still trying to hold herself back. Sasuke looked over to Neji and saw he was in a state of shock.

_**I guess this was to be expected since Neji suffered the same fate. I feel sorry for both of them.**_

Sasuke then stared back at sakura who was crying . Sasuke felt like embracing her and hoping she would calm-down.

" How could he do such a thing? I really loved him. After I saw that thing, I broke it to him that I didn't want to be with him anymore and he went mad. He said He still loved me and he didn't wan to let go of me even if it killed me. So obviously he has threatened me. I really didn't care anymore and tried to brake away but this time he took out his threat!' said Sakura with a squeaky voice from crying.

" Then why do you still have to marry that ass!" said Sasuke who was staring at the poor confused girl.

" I did tell my father and mother but my mother got sick and eventually died. Because of this my father lost all reason and didn't care he wants me to marry him so my father can rule that company which he said was my mother's dying wish. But that isn't true! My mother's dying wish was for me to meet the right man and live a happy life without pain like she wanted to live, but as you can see now I really haven't lived that way." said Sakura wiping the tears away from her face.

Neji just looked at Sakura and thought back to his mother's dying wish.

Flashback

" Neji, please ... I want you... to live a good life" said a sickly woman with beautiful sparkling brown eyes. She reached for Neji's hand and then she tried to speak but Neji tried to stop her.

" Please mother, you are in no condition to talk..." said Neji getting ready to cry. The woman gave a weak smile and then said...

" My son, please all I want you to be is happy with the girl of your dreams". The woman's hand grew cold and then all sign of life faded from it.(At that time Neji thought his mom meant to be happy with Ten-ten)

" Neji shouted and hoped his mom could hear him and wake up but she didn't Neji's mom was dead.

End Flashback

" I suppose that all of you will be leaving right?" asked Sakura trying to give everyone a faint smile. Naruto looked at Sasuke and he just nodded signaling it was time to go. Hinata got up and said...

" I will stay with you saku-san, you might need me here." Hinata looked at Sakura who was about to tell her something.

" No, Hinata-chan. You should go home and get some rest. I'm the only one who should be suffering not all of you." Sakura just waved her hand at all of them.

" Well, I guess we'll check on you tomorrow Sakura-chan!" said naruto giving her his trademark smile. Sasuke just bowed his head and followed out. Hinata looked back a bit saddened by her friend's decision.

" Are you sure you don't want company!" asked Hinata trying to stay.

" Hinata-chan, I don't want you getting yelled at by your father again. Please just leave and have a goodnight's sleep." Sakura waved her hand at all of them before they left.

Sakura looked around and saw that Neji was still there.

"Neji-san why aren't you leaving?" asked Sakura trying to raise her self a bit. Neji just looked at her. He walked to where Sakura was and then grabbed a chair and put it right next to her bed. Sakura looked a bit baffled.

" Sakura-chan..." said Neji looking dead at the poor girl who was a bit confused. She nodded as if she approved of something.

" You... wanted to know what I was doing that day you saw me on the shore, right?" said neji trying to put a smirk on his face. Sakura just looked at him in shock. And then she nodded and said

" Yes Neji-san... What did happen!" Sakura asked as if she was a three year old who wanted to know what had happened to her dead mother when someone came to brake the news to her.

Neji looked at the girl and started off by telling Sakura from the beginning what had happened between him and Ten-ten. Sakura was about to cry when he ended his story by saying that she and him were in about the same situation. Sakura put her hand over his and looked at Neji with the sweetest eyes he had ever seen.

" Neji-san..." Sakura bent over to Neji and Neji knew what was going to happen next and bent over to where Sakura was and both their lips met and...

Hoped you guys liked this chapt...I thought it was a bit crappy but I now have a time-limit on the computer but please vote over the couples and how the story will be- I will read and I know have a great Idea that someone gave me !Well Later!


	7. Fight over what you did!

" Neji-san..." Sakura bent over to Neji and Neji knew what was going to happen next and bent over to where Sakura was and both their lips met and both of them were caught in a passionate kiss. Neji didn't want to admit it but when it came to kissing she wasn't bad at all. In the back of his mind he still remembered Ten-ten and him kissing but didn't want to ruin the moment. Neji was feeling better that he had felt in three weeks( which was around the time that Ten-ten had cheated on him with Lee)

Neji and Sakura broke off to catch some air(O-O).

" Uhhhmmmm... I'm... SorrySakura-chan..." Neji tried to say to a blushing Sakura who had her hands on her lips. After neji had said this sakura removed her hands from her mouth and stared at Neji with a loving care look towards him.

" It's Ok Neji-san.." sakura couldn't help but smile. Neji got up and decided to leave it was already 2:00 am and he hadn't let Sakura get her rest.

" Well I guess I should be heading off now Sakura-chan" said Neji while giving her a signaling hand motion. Sakura waved back at Neji and blew him a kiss before he went out the door. Neji just blushed and left the room. Sakura fell back on her bed and fell asleep.

Neji entered the hotel room and clicked on the lights. To his surprise Sasuke was sitting on a chair at the corner of a room while Naruto was asleep next to Hinata. Neji looked at his friend who was still awake.

" What are you still doing up and why are all of you here?" asked Neji with a confused look on his face. Sasuke just looked at his friend with pissed look on his face. Neji didn't know how to react to his friend's pissed look. Suddenly Sasuke spoke-up.

" Why did you stay after with Sakura-chan!" said Sasuke almost yelling at his friend. Neji got pissed by Sasuke's attitude with him.

" What would it matter to you! " said Neji raising his voice to Sasuke. Sasuke just glared at him and began to speak.

" Well at first you really didn't care about her and two days after we come here you start to like a girl I had my eye on... I thought you were still heart broken from what happened with Ten-ten!" Sasuke was now yelling but Naruto and Hinata were still asleep. Neji just got really pissed at what sasuke had just told him. Sasuke knew very well that Neji was trying to forget what happened with him and Ten-ten and Sasuke just brought up what had happened with him and her. Neji couldn't hold his anger anymore and charged strait for Sasuke.

Neji threw a punch meant to hit Sasuke in the face but sasuke moved to the side while trying to knee Neji and missed. Both of them ended up hitting each other right in the face and both boys fell to the floor spitting out bit of blood. Hinata and naruto both suddenly woke-up when they heard both boy fall. Hinata and Naruto were all hugged up but when they woke-up they saw each other and let go as quickly as possible. Both began to blush.

" What's going on here!" Naruto was yelling at both guys who were on the floor wiping the blood off there mouths. Sasuke stood up before Neji and ran towards the boy jumping in the air and kicking him in the back. **_CRACK_** was what everyone in the room heard. Neji let out a shriek of pain. Neji was a bout to get up but then he felt Sasuke's body weight on him.

**_Shit! He managed to over power me_** Neji couldn't help but get pissed. This wasn't like him. He head butted Sasuke when Sasuke was coming close enough to say something to Neji. Sasuke's head tilted back with blood running from his delicate nose.

" Bastard! Just give-up Neji!" Said Sasuke holding his nose while Neji pushed him off. Neji had a look of determination. Naruto just looked at both of his friends as they were fighting. Naruto knew better than to interfere. Hinata couldn't help but shriek at the sight of two boys fighting over god-knows what( Hinata and Naruto both don't know why they are fighting.)

" Both of you calm down please!" Yelled Hinata to the guys who were gasping for air.

" No! I won't let Neji get another girl I want!" Screamed Sasuke while he let a tear escape his anger-filled eyes.

Neji just looked at Sasuke with a look of shock. Neji couldn't believe this. Mabey this was why sasuke never liked to be near Neji when Ten-ten was around. When ten-ten complimented Sasuke on something he would blush madly but would try to turn around so she wouldn't see him.

" I'm sorry...but if I want to ever feel love I have to fight for it need be!" said Sasuke looking at Neji charging at him with a fierce look in both his eyes.

Sasuke tried to uppercut Neji put Neji moved to the side and back-kicked Sasuke.

" Actually I'm sorry Sasuke, but if you never speak-up..." then Neji punched Sasuke and left him on the floor. Wiping off the blood he continues

" I can never hear you..." Neji helped Sasuke up but Sasuke smacked his hand off.

" I don't need your charity Hyuuga! I will win sakura over and this time the girl will be mine!" Sasuke left the room but felt angry with what he had done. Naruto just stared at Neji and grabbed Hinata's hand and told her to go with him to his room. Hinata left Neji and Neji stayed there thinking over if what he had done was the right thing.

" Sakura... why...?" Neji found himself trying to console himself by using the girl's name to feel better.

Sasuke was in his room trying to go to sleep but was thinking of Sakura to try and forget what happens.

" Sakura-chan you will be mine..." with this Uchiha fell asleep and went into a deep slumber that had Sakura in it.

I hoped you guys liked this chapt! Please keep on voting... so far...

Neji/Saku-1

Neji/Ten-ten-2

Sasu/Saku-2

Lee/Saku-0

Lee/Ten-ten-0

Naru/Hina-2

Naru/Saku-0

Naru/Tema-0


	8. Flirting? Not around me!

7:00 am

Neji was waking a bit woozy from the fight him and Sasuke had earlier.

" Damn!" Neji said while looking at his face in the mirror and seeing he had dried blood.

" How could all this happen? Sasuke said He liked Ten-ten when me and her went out but he

never tried anything like this."Neji said this while taking his shower.. He quickly finished and let

his long black silky hair dry on it's own while he was getting dressed in his( may I add

"awesome")white muscle shirt, khaki shorts and a black headband to go with the rest of his

outfit.

" First thing to do is go see Sakura-chan!" said Neji with a big smile on his face while he ran out

of the hotel.

at the hospital-

Neji reached Sakura's room and turned the knob to open the door. When he fully opened the

door he was pissed at what he saw. He saw Sasuke sitting next to Sakura talking and joking

around with her. This made Neji's beautiful silver eyes turn blood red.

" What the hell are you doing here Uchiha!" Neji almost screamed his head-off while pointing

at Sasuke who only gave him an evil smirk.

" Why are you so pissed Neji? Sakura-chan is not your girlfriend so I also have a chance at

getting with her right?" said sasuke giving Neji and evil smirk. Sasuke put his hand over Sakura.

Sakura thought nothing of it. ( She saw all the boys as nothing more than friends. Later on is

when her feelings start to change. Not to mention she still has feelings for her crazy fiancé. Just

like Neji with Ten-ten but I guess some people just move on faster -)

Neji was about to burst in anger. **_That fucker Uchiha! He is doing everything he can to get_**

**_sakura. Well then so am I!_** Neji was determined to get Sakura to be his. At this point Neji was

walking over to Sakura's bed and Sakura had an uneasy look on her face and she told Sasuke to

leave. At first he hesitated because he knew Neji would make a move on her but he trusted

Sakura not to be so easily taken inn.

" Well I guess I'm off!" Sasuke got off the chair and leaned to Sakura and gave her a kiss on the

cheek. Sakura once again thought nothing more of it than a friendship gesture, Neji on the other

hand now wanted to kill Sasuke.** _You're not going to get away with this Uchiha! I swear it!_**

Neji tried to keep his cool look until Sasuke came near him and said.

" I hope you don't try anything on **my **Sakura-chan." with that statement Neji was ready to

charge at him but tried to stay civilized because he was in Sakura's presence.

" I guess we'll have to see if Sakura-chan dumps your overused ass for mine!" Neji gave Sasuke

the peace sign but Sasuke was not pleased.

When Sasuke Left Sakura was about to greet Neji but Neji interrupted her before she even

opened her mouth.

" Sakura-chan...do you like that bitch Sasuke?" Neji said while turning to the other side deciding

not to face Sakura.

" Why are you asking me this?" Sakura looked at Neji with a smile even though she knew he

wasn't looking at her. Neji's patience were now wearing thin. He snapped at her and turned

around,.

" I'm asking you this because Sasuke was flirting with you and you didn't seem to mind! I was

getting really jealous! That's why I asked!" Neji always believed in speaking about how you

really feel at the time.

Sakura looked down at her hands then she looked at the fuming Neji.

" Neji..." sakura spoke so low Neji could barely hear her.

" I know how Sasuke-kun feels about me and I know how you feel about me but..." Sakura had

left Neji hanging on those words. This in turn made Neji even more pissed-off.

" If you know how I feel, then why the fuck are you gonna do this to me!" Neji pointed his

finger in an accusing way. Sakura only gave a sad stare then spoke again.

" The thing is Neji-san... I still have feelings for the ass I was with. I know that's how you feel

about that Ten-ten girl..." Sakura trailed off but Neji was now in shock. He wanted to keep on

arguing with her but he knew he felt that way. He had begun to like Sakura but he still had

feeling for Ten-ten.

" I guess I shouldn't have gotten so carried away. I'm sorry." Neji gave Sakura a smile and sat

down next to her. They spent 5 hours talking about different things but it was fun until...

Naruto called Neji cell phone and Neji picked up.

" Hello?" Neji called out.

" _**Neji is it you!" Naruto said in a panic.**_

" Yeah, what is it?" Neji was now curious why his happy friends sounded in a hurry.

" _**Dude Utame is threatening to kill Sakura-chan's dad if she doesn't go back with him!"**_

_**Naruto was now screaming through the phone.**_

"_**What are we gonna do Neji!"**_

" I have no idea" Neji was now baffled. Even though he didn't exactly love Sakura he wouldn't

let that asshole Utame have her.

" I'll go back!" said Sakura raising her voice enough for Naruto to hear.

Neji was shocked! **_Is she really gonna sacrifice herself for the bastard that gave her up so_**

_**easily! She has balls but that doesn't mean I'll let her!**_

(Please remember to keep on voting when it comes time for Sakura to go to Tokyo the polls will close and the fan's vote will be used to make up the story!- Later!)

Neji/Saku-2

Neji/Ten-ten-4

Sasu/Saku-4

Lee/Saku-0

Lee/Ten-ten-0

Naru/Hina-4

Naru/Saku-0

Naru/Tema-0

Neji/Tema -1

Sasu/Tema-1

please vote!


	9. Help Sakura!

" You have to let me Neji! This is my dad's life we're dealing with!" Sakura was now getting a bit pissed. Neji just smirked but then it disappeared.

" Sorry Sakura-chan I can't let you do this!" Neji was now walking towards her and sat at the corner of her bed. Neji saw how shw was crumpling up the bed sheet with a bit of anger.

" I know this sound stupid... but I can't let him kill my father even after the way he whored me out!" Sakura smirked at her statement. Neji thought it was noble but stupid.

"Sakura-chan, you really have guts but that won't be enough to stop that crazy-idiot from doing something." Neji spoke the truth even if it stung Sakura. Which it did!

Sakura didn't care what Neji said she got off the bed and began to take off the robes. Neji heard she got off the bed and turned to stop sakura but saw she was changing out of the robes.

Sakura was now in her panties only then saw Neji was looking.

" Neji! What are you doing!" Sakura shrieked while she tried to cover her now bouncing up and down breasts. They wouldn't stay between her arms while tried to cover them and Neji was now just concentrating on her boob and how she was trying to hide them.

All of a sudden Neji got a nosebleed and he ran out of the room.

" Shit! I shouldn't have kept staring at her boobs! But I mean could any man resist her silky smooth skin? I know I couldn't! and I can't believe her breasts look a lot smaller when she's wearing a shirt, I mean now she looked like a D size!" Neji kept on saying while running to the men's room holding his nose so no-one would see him bleeding because he was perverted.

Neji had waited 15 minutes before he went back inn. Unfortunately when he went back inn Sakura had already left the room. She had used the moment to escape without Neji knowing it.

" Choto-mate! Sakura-chan knew that I wouldn't look away! This was her diversion to get away!" Neji ran out of the hospital to go back to the hotel. Hopefully someone there might know where Sakura could have gone to meet the jackass!

At the hotel , Neji went directly to Naruto's room

" Yo, Naruto! Do you know where Sakura-chan might be!" Said Neji walking in because the door was unlocked.

When Neji walked inn Naruto and Hinata were passionately kissing! Dude you go from a serious situation to lip-locking!-)

Neji stared in horror( but not " ohh my god you cheated on me!" horror but " What the hell are you doing with my cousin..." horror)

"Uhhh... am I interrupting something I shouldn't be?" asked Neji turning his blushing face away from naruto and Hinata.

When Hinata and Naruto heard Neji they broke off the kiss and turned away from in each other in a matter of seconds! Both were madly blushing!

" Uhhhh...No...Neji... Did you want anything?" Naruto turned to Neji still slightly blushing for being caught making out with Hinata.

" Uhh yeah!" Neji tried to say it as if he had seen nothing!

" Do you know where Sakura-chan might have gone to go meet that fucking bastard!" Neji's rage was coming back to him.

" Are you talking about Sasuke or Utame? You have been bad mouthing both of them lately." Said Naruto giving Neji a confused look. Neji returned a glare at Naruto's direction.

" What's going on Neji! What are you talking about!" Hinata said in a curious voice to her cousin.

Neji gave her a serious glare and then rolled his eyes away from Hinata which Naruto noticed.

" You don't have to be such an ass dude! Hinata was just wondering about her friend." Naruto said in Hinata's defense. Hinata gave Naruto a sweet look for defending her, though she could have defended herself.

" What-ever..." Neji said plainly without even to bother to look back at either Naruto or Hinata.

" So do you know?" Neji asked again.

" Well, I think it's at the Haruno estate. But I'm not entirely sure..." Naruto said putting his hand under his chin. Hinata was still a bit confused. Naruto saw Hinata's expression and decided to tell her what had happened. Neji just watched Naruto explain everything to his annoying cousin.

_**I can't believe Naruto likes her! I also can't believe that the girl I like is best friends with one of the people I despise because of what happened to my father!**_

After Naruto was finished telling the story

" Look I'm leaving! I've spent to much time here!" Neji said losing his patience.

Naruto looked at Hinata and then at Neji. Naruto knew Neji was acting more of an asshole than he normally would. Is this his way of showing jealousy or was it the anger he had for Hinata.

" Neji, do you even know where the Haruno estate is?" Naruto asked Neji before Neji reached the door. Neji just stared at the door knob and then turned around.

" No, but staying here and doing nothing wont help Sakura-chan! I have to at least try and find her!" Neji was about to leave when Hinata spoke up.

"Neji-nissan, I know where the Haruno estate is...I c-can...lead...you...there...if...you...want...me...to..." Hinata said looking at the ground but hoping that her cousin would except her offer.

Neji turned to Hinata and just stared at her. Neji knew there was no other choice! He wanted to spend as little time as possible and if Hinata was willing to cooperate he wouldn't refuse the offer.

" Fine, but try to hurry this up Hinata." Neji said turning back around. Naruto and Hinata smiled at each other. All three teens ran out of the room so fast that they didn't notice that Sasuke was at the door overhearing everything.

"Neji is such a dumb-ass! All I have to do is follow them and then I can rescue Sakura-chan and she will be mine!" Sasuke smirked at his plan and then fallowed them.

Sasuke was careful to keep a good distance so that not one them would find him out.

Hinata lead them all to a busier looking part of Okinawa. Here all of them jumped the gate and still had a ling way to get to the mansion which was almost five miles away from the front gates.

" Damn!Does Sakura-chan really live here Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked Hinata with a serious curiosity.

Hinata just gave Naruto a smile then she answered him.

" Yes but this is Sakura-san's summer house. Sakura-san and I live in Kyoto. Though we are going to transfer to Tokyo because Sakura-san's friend invited me and her to go to Yondaime High for a couple of semesters." Hinata said while still running up to the mansion.

" Yondaime High!" Both Naruto and Neji asked in a surprising voice.

" This means Sakura-chan is going to be in our school! Isn't it awesome Neji!" Naruto tried to sound as excited but couldn't because he had been running for over thirty minutes.( That's a hell of a lot of minutes!..)

Sasuke was behind but conserving his energy. He had very acute hearing so he heard everything that was said.

" Great! Now I have a chance to seduce Sakura to get with me! This one's mine Neji so keep your filthy hands off of Sakura-chan!" Sasuke smirked at his statement then noticed he was standing right In front of the Haruno estate!

" Well now... time to rescue a cherry blossom!" Neji said while pushing the doors to the estate open!

Hope you guys liked this chapt! It wasn't the greatest one I've written but hey I'm like supper busy with school work and coming up with ideas for my manga and my doushinji! ( In my manga everything deals with my characters named Bevy Castell and Tsuki Idamo! This is actually my entry for the Tokyo Pop manga contest!)

Please remember to keep on voting when it comes time for Sakura to go to Tokyo the polls will close and the fan's vote will be used to make up the story!- Later!)

Neji/Saku-4

Neji/Ten-ten-6

Sasu/Saku-6

Lee/Saku-0

Lee/Ten-ten-0

Naru/Hina-9

Naru/Saku-0

Naru/Tema-0

Neji/Tema -1

Sasu/Tema-1

please vote!


	10. Dead

" Let's go save Sakura-chan!" Naruto said in a hype voice. Hinata stared at him with a smile and remembered at how she and Naruto were making out. Yeah it was something stupid to think about at a time like this but she thought that Naruto liked Sakura over her.

**_I'm glad Naruto-kun told me he liked me, He's the first boy I ever kissed!_** Hinata slightly blushed while thinking this and Neji and Naruto looked a bit baffled by her.

" Hinata snap out of it! We have to rescue Sakura-chan from Utame!" Neji said walking inn.

" Utame! Where the he-" Neji was cut off by Hinata covering his mouth.

" Shhhh. Neji-neechan! If Utame hears you he will probably do something to Sakura-chan!" Hinata whispered to Neji.

" Damn! You're right. Lets just try to sneak up on him. Ok Hinata please tell us the way!" Neji said in a calm voice. Hinata walked around the giant marble statue of a posing man and there was a giant stair case.

" Utame normally goes to his roof when he talks to Sakura about something serious. Lately Utame had been pressuring Sakura to have sex with him but she doesn't believe in sex before marriage." Hinata said it with respect for Sakura. ( Since there aren't that many people out there I think that's cool, I'm hoping I can be like that -)

" Wow! Sakura-chan is so noble! Ne Neji!" naruto said with his foxy grin. Neji just gave him a nod.

**_Wow! Sakura-chan is really like me! I wonder how come I never met her before this!_** Neji said while following Hinata upstairs.( If your wondering why they came upstairs without anyone noticing it's because Utame fired everyone because they tried to pry open into his mind and fired them all when Neji punched the hell out of him. He also left the door open because he assumes no one in the right mind would go into the Haruno's five mile opening. Utame also lives in the Haruno mansion so he could keep a close eye on Sakura.)

"Hmf. Naruto is starting to piss me off! How can he side with that ass Neji! I thought he was my best friend! Anyway, I think I have a good plan!" sasuke said fallowing them.

Hinata was now all the way at the top floor in the Haruno estate.

" Here we are! Get ready guys!" Hinata said expecting the worse to come. Sasuke now jumped in front of them.

" Sasuke-san, what are you doing here!" Hinata said with a shock in her voice. Naruto just gave a confused look. Neji glared at him then spoke-up.

" What the hell are you doing here Uchiha!" Neji said while grabbed Sasuke's shirt. Sasuke did the same. Neither were going to back down.

" Well Hyuuga I came to rescue Sakura-chan. I care about her too you know!" sasuke said in a pissed tone. Neji gave him a death glare but as everyone knows this doesn't scare Sasuke.

" Listen Hyuuga, I might look like the kind that can have any girl and will just use her but I know that I feel something more for Sakura. That's why I never tried to take Ten-ten away! Why don't you just give up on Sakura! Get back with Ten-ten and let Sakura and I have a happy life!" sasuke said losing what-ever patience he had.

" I hate that Bitch! Sakura and I understand each other, unlike you! I know that sakura and I are meant for each other. I'm not gonna give her up to you Uchiha!" Neji said about to punch Sasuke and Sasuke was about to do the same until they heard a gun shot fallowed by a scream!

_**BANG!**_

"**_YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_**"

" What the hell was that!" sasuke screamed out. Neji turned the knob to find Sakura's dad on the ground. Sakura was lying on the ground unconscious with most of her clothes ripped off.

Neji and Sasuke ran toward Utame who was holding the gun with no expression on his face.

" I killed the bastard who caused all my suffering! Now time to end it all!" Utame said in a calm voice.

Before either Sasuke or Neji could reach him Utame had pointed the gun towards his head and his final words were...

" I'm sorry sakura-chan for what I did but I know one of these guys might know how to love you the way I couldn't." tears rolled from his cheek and he shot him self.

Both Neji and Sasuke stopped immediately and looked at the dead body. It was to late Utame was dead and so was Aritou Haruno. Sakura was unconscious half naked. Hinata went over to her to see if she was still alive. Luckily she was alive and not harmed in any way. Probably a struggle went on.

" Neji forget the argument and lets call the police and take Sakura-chan to the hospital." Sasuke said sternly. Neji nodded and they did so.

At the hospital 3 Am

" Where am I?" Sakura said in a woozy voice.

" sakura-chan your awake! I'm glad " said a relieved Sasuke. Sakura gave him a faint smile.

" Uhm, why am I here?" Sakura was now very confused. Sasuke began to ask her questions.

" Don't you remember what happened? Or what you did?" asked Sasuke.

" I remember going to my mansion to find my father and then...gasp" Sakura gave a shocked face and began to cry.

" Doshte Sakura-chan?" Sasuke asked worried about her.

" My...my...father was dead when I came to talk with Utame..." Sakura just threw herself on Sasuke and began to cry. Sasuke patted her let her cry.

" My father was killed by Utame and then he tried to rape me... I tried to talk him out of it and then he shot and my dead father again( what an evil bastard!) Then he hit me in my stomach and I blacked out... that's all I remember. I can't believe this is what was happening to me ! I can't stand this any longer ! I can't believe he did this just to get me back!" She let loose on Sasuke and cried for almost an hour.

Sasuke found this to be the greatest time to show how he felt about her by letting her know he was there for her.

Sakura was grateful he was there to help her out during this time.

" Sasuke-kun...sniff " Sakura was still hiccuping.

" Hai?" Sasuke looked at Sakura. Her emerald eyes were beautiful even though they were covered in tears.

"I've decided to move to Tokyo as soon as the vacation ends! I will join you Neji-kun and Naruto-kun along with Hinata-chan!" sakura said in a stern voice.

"I'm glad" Sasuke said still stroking her hair.

Hope you guys like this chapt! Yes Sasuke does change but This is the last chapt till the polles close please vote because they go to Tokyo in the next chapt! Later!

Neji/Saku-6

Neji/Ten-ten-6

Sasu/Saku-8

Lee/Saku-0

Lee/Ten-ten-0

Naru/Hina-10

Naru/Saku-0

Naru/Tema-0

Neji/Tema -1

Sasu/Tema-1

please vote!


	11. Important update not part of story

Broken Heart Please Mend is on hold for maybe a week or so until I get enough votes to go to the next chapt!I really appreciate the comments and lessons that people give me but you have to understand one thing...THEY BARELY INFLUENCE ME! If people like my story I update but right now I'm going through a bit of depression because I'm focusing on how to make my manga better because it must of sucked if it didn't even get to the semi-finals anyway I don't feel like writing this story for a bit so don't expect me to update for maybe a week! However I will update my new story cuz it gets a bit of my other ideas out...I will also read my reviews and what ever review I don't like I will hunt down the person responsible points gun

Well later!


	12. I'm back with a notice!

Hey everyone! I'm actually feeling better than I thought!- (smiles all around)

I think that I might update " Broken Heart Please Mend " tonight! I guess I was just feeling depressed that my manga was turned down but my friends did everything to cheer me up and yeah I'm feeling a bit better! So please no more voting because the poles are closed after tonight! And in the end I will add My own touch!So Later!

(ps. Please check out my new fic for those who like Saku/Naru/Sasu! It's more of a Sakura/Naruto thing in the beginning but then it will change! Also please check out my story lines so I can retry my dream of becoming a manga-ka! Lovya!

Bevy-cahn-


	13. Whered you go?

A week had gone by after Sakura's father and ex-boyfriend had passed away and for the following week she tried to enjoy herself as best she could. She went to amusement parks with Sasuke, Neji, Hinata, and her first boyfriend Naruto! She did have fun but every day she went back home she remembered what had happened that day.

Finally the vacation was over and Neji and his two friends were ready to leave. Neji and Sasuke became good friends after what happened at the Haruno mansion, so they laid off Sakura for a while .Sakura herself was ready to move on with her life. Though her father was an arrogant, selfish bastard he was the only person sakura had left besides Hinata. Hinata herself decided to go where-ever Sakura decided to go to.

" It's settled Hinata! We are going to Tokyo! I'm gonna call Ino and tell her I'll take her up on that offer!" Sakura said in her bedroom standing in the middle of the room shaking one fist in the air. Hinata was just happy that sakura was back to her full of energy self!

" Right! Let's go to Tokyo!" Hinata said agreeing to what Sakura said. Sakura began to pack her stuff along with Hinata and grabbed her cell-phone and dialed up her friend Ino's number.

" Hello Ino? Is that you?"

" Yeah it's me! Sakura-chan is that you? How've you been girl! Long time no see!"

" Well I was gonna take you up on your offer to go over to Tokyo at that school... Me and Hinata are gonna go to Tokyo today! So expect us there ok!"

" Sure no prob! I'll see you there! Later!"

"Bye!"

" So Hinata are you ready!" Sakura asked enthusiastically. With a fist in the air Sakura and Hinata walked out of the Mansion.

" This is the end of the Weak Sakura! Now off to the airport! A new Adventure awaits us in Tokyo! Let's go Hinata!

Neji was inn his room packing his stuff while Naruto and Sasuke just waited for him to finish.

" Come on Neji! I want to say good bye to Hinata! I can't believe two week are already up! Guess it's back to school tomorrow! Come on Neji! You pack slower than an anti-Christ believing in good!" Naruto was really inpatient. Sasuke on the other hand kept his cool.

Sasuke was preoccupied thinking about what had happened after he and Neji took Sakura to the hospital after that gruesome incident.

Flash-back

_Neji and Sasuke weren't allowed in the room while they were attending Sakura so both stood outside the room. Neji and Sasuke glared at each other._

" _Listen Hyuuga, I care about Sakura-chan and I think we should quit arguing. At least for now! I really don't want her to get over stressed just because we can't control ourselves. Deal?" Sasuke asked while looking at Neji straight in the eyes. _

_Neji nodded. Even though they were now rivals over Sakura he didn't want her to worry about them while she has other problems in her mind._

" _Fine Uchiha, I care about her too and as much as I detest seeing you anywhere near her I'll do it. At least until she gets better!" With this said Hyuuga Neji and Uchiha Sasuke were now friends. At least temporary. Both agreed not to try and flirt with the girl but neither would give her up so easily!_

end flash-back

**_Hm! I guess I'll have to win Sakura over the next time I see her! Sakura-chan will feel the same way I do for her!_** Sasuke said in his mindwhile smirking. This caught Neji's eye. He knew Sasuke very wellNeji knew that Sasuke was thinking about Sakura but he couldn't worry about that because he wanted to finish packing.

" Ohh! Is that the picture we all took at the amusement park!_" _Asked Naruto while looking at the pictureNeji looked to the picture he didn't realize he was holding. As soon as he looked down he saw a happy Sakura next to Sasuke and himself.

" Well I guess something good came out of this trip after all!_" _Neji put the picture un his suitcase then closed it.

" Guess it's time for us to leave! Lets' go guys!" Neji said while putting his luggage on the ground along with Sasuke's and Naruto's.

" Finally! Let's go say goodbye to Sakura-chan and Hinata-chan!" Naruto said while running out of the room. Neji looked at Sasuke and Sasuke returned the look. This was enough to say that neither would flirt but just say a goodbye.

When the guy reached the Haruno mansion they searched for any trace of Sakura or Hinata but neither were there. The house its self was empty. No furniture or anything.

" Whh...what...happened..., to the girls!" naruto almost yelled in Sasuke's ear. As annoying as he thought Naruto was he was right.

" What happened to Sakura and Hinata?" Sasuke looked at Neji. Neji himself looked baffled.

" I know! Let's go ask Temari if she knows where Sakura and Hinata might be!" Neji said to the other guys. Both boys nodded at Neji and they ran towards their car.

Neji drove fast enough but within the speed limit to go to the restaurant. There they ran inn and saw Temari attending a costumer.

" Yo! Temari! Have you seen Sakura or Hinata!" Neji said to Temari. Temari turned around and said...

' Yeah Sakura told me to look over the restaurant. She said she was leaving to another city and that she wasn't gonna comeback until her next vacation." Temari then turned around. The guys looked baffled then they remembered what Sakura had said to them.

Sakura told them she was heading for Tokyo along with Hinata!

" Guess we'll see them in Tokyo!" sasuke said while the others agreed

Sorry this episode wasn't so great but the next chapt will be better and anyway my computer time is up! If you guys have any ideas I would love to hear'm! I'm in a bit of a writers block! Later!


	14. The new setting! Tokyo

( Tokyo- Naruto's dojo)

Naruto was now back at home getting ready to leave for school. Naruto looked at himself in his mirror then smirked.

" I am so awesome! How can anybody resist this face!" Naruto said while giving himself his trademark smile.

" Guess it's time for me to leave!" Naruto walked over to a tiny shrine where he slightly bowed at a picture of a blond woman with green eyes and a picture of a man with blond hair and blue eyes.

" Bye mom, bye dad!" Naruto said as he grabbed his stuff and left out of the dojo. After he left the dojo he locked up his house. He headed of to Yondaime High!

" I know I'm gonna have a great day! I just can't wait to see Hinata-chan! Again!" Naruto practically drooled while two girls passed by and gave him a strange look!

" Hey ladies!" Naruto waved at the girl. They, despite how weird they though Naruto was, ( everyone knew Naruto was one of the best looking guys in the entire school along with Neji and Sasuke )waved at him and then giggled.

" Bye! Naruto-kun!" The girls waved at Naruto. Naruto just smiled and kept on going on his merry way.

( Uchiha Mansion)

Sasuke was sitting on his couch thinking about Sakura. He couldn't get her out of his mind ever since they were in Okinawa.

" Crap! Why can't I get her out of my freaking mind!" Sasuke sat up as he said this then fell back again. Suddenly someone came inn while he was talking to himself. It was a tall, fair-skinned, older looking version of Sasuke. The only difference was that he looked a bit more tired and he had longer hair but shorter bangs than Sasuke.

" Talking to yourself dear brother?" Itachi said as he came closer to Sasuke who just narrowed his eyes at his older brother. He sat up again.

Sasuke was now blushing a bit but mustered enough courage to ask Itachi the question.

" Itachi!..." Sasuke said as he called after his brother. Itachi turned to Sasuke with a questionable look.

" What is it Sasuke?" Itachi now came back to Sasuke who was still blushing a bit.

" What would you do if you liked a girl that your not sure if she likes you but your friend is also trying to get her?" Sasuke looked down so his brother wouldn't see his embarrassment.

Itachi smiled then patted Sasuke on the back.

" Well, first I would try to make her my friend..." Itachi said to sasuke as Sasuke pondered the idea.

" That could work..." sasuke whispered to himself. Itachi chuckled a bit to himself. Sasuke got up off the couch and ran towards the door.

" Thanks Itachi!" Sasuke ran out of the mansion while leaving Itachi chuckling at what his brother had asked him.

" Sasuke is so odd! For a heartthrob, he sure is an idiot when it comes to getting the girl he want!" Itachi grabbed his backpack and walked calmly out of the door.

(Hyuuga Mansion)

Neji was walking around his mansion already dressed but having only one thing in his mind.

Haruno Sakura! Where was she? What is she doing now? Does she have any feeling towards Neji?

Neji finally reached the front and sat on one of the steps. A servant was passing by and noticed Neji was sitting on a step.

" Is there something wrong Neji-sama?" asked the servant who looked about Neji's age but was obviously much older.

Neji looked over at his servant and shook his head. He dismissed him so he could be left alone to think privately.

" I wonder if Sakura will be at Yondaime high...?" Neji said. This reminded him to look at his watch.

"Speaking of which...if I don't hurry my ass I'll be late then I'll have to hear Gai's mouth!." Neji said before he ran out of his mansion with his backpack on his hands.

Neji ran right out of his mansion not bothering to acknowledge that his driver was screaming at him for not taking the ride!

( Yondaime High School)

Neji was walking inside his home room where he met up with Sasuke and Naruto. There all three guys began to talk about how great it was until a certain someone ruined the moment.

" Sasuke-kun!" Ino screamed behind Sasuke before she ran to hug him.

Sasuke looked incredibly pissed. Sasuke grabbed her hands and threw them off him with force. This really hurt Ino physically and emotionally.

" Why Sasuke -kun?" Ino said feeling a few tears escape her beautiful blue-green eyes.

Sasuke, Naruto, and Neji smiled at her. She was really angry and hurt.

" Well, Ino, If you must know...I met a beautiful girl in Okinawa which I plan to go out with..." said sasuke. Ino was crushed.

" Who? Who is this bitch!" Ino was now yelling at Sasuke. Sasuke of coarse didn't care.

" None of your business Ino you whore!" said Neji while looking at a different direction.

Ino was pissed and Neji dared to mess with her now! Ino wasn't gonna take this!

" Well at least I wasn't cheated on! You ass!" Ino said referring to the incident that happened a while ago that almost got Neji expelled from the school.

" Who cares! I met someone new that is a thousand times better than Ten-ten! At least I know I have a chance with her unlike you with Sasuke!" Neji said with a smirk towards Ino.

Ino was about to slap Neji but then Gai-sensei stepped in the class room.

" Everyone raise!" said the class rep Shikamaru lazily. Gai signaled them to sit.

" Thanks Shikamaru! Ahh youth now a days!" said their youth crazy teacher.

" Anyway Today we have new students! Please welcome our new students to Yondaime high. Ms. Hyuuga Hinata and Haruno Sakura!" said Gai as he opened the doors for the girls to come inn.

" Hello everyone! I'm Haruno Sakura and this is my shy friend Hyuuga Hinata!" said Sakura as she entered the classroom.

Ino was the first of the class to welcome her friend.

" Sakura-chan please sit here! This seat is reserved for you and Hinata!" said Ino while getting cheery all of a sudden.

Neji and Sasuke were in shock! Sakura was now in their class! This couldn't have worked out any better.

Neji went over near Sakura and began to talk with her. Ino and Sasuke were getting a bit pissed. Ino was getting mad because her friend was associating with the bastard Hyuuga which she hated so much. Sasuke was getting angry because Neji was already trying to get with Sakura, but he didn't worry to much because he knew that he would get his own chance!

Ten-ten who was at the back of the classroom making out with Lee saw Neji and Sakura talking, which did make her uncomfortable!

" Hmf! So much for love!" said Ten-ten as she turned back to Lee. She was getting a bit jealous over what Neji and Sakura were doing.

HInata and Naruto were hitting off already. They had to admit this class was gonna be better since Sakura and Hinata finally came to make it better!

Sorry this chapt was so short but I liked writing this part because I was finally inspired! Please I am in a sort of writers block! Please give me so ideas! Sorry to all of you Ten-ten/Neji lovers! But if you want to see Neji/Ten-ten then check out my fic " My Passion or My Love" in later chapters! For noe I can't really recommend any fics that I write cuz I like to write about Sakura! I admire Sakura that's why! Anyway later!

important notice about this fic and others in my bio plz read( the one with all capital letters)


	15. Tenten vs Sakura

Sakura and Neji walked over to their next class which was "ART". Sakura was known as a great painter and Neji was known as a sculptor and many other things.

" So...Sakura...would ...you...um" Neji couldn't get the words out of his mouth! He felt as if they were stuck at the tip of his tongue.

This felt like the first time he had confessed his true feelings for Sakura. Sakura gave him a sweet stare that calmed him down immediately.

" Well, would you like to go out with me?" Neji said while trying to avoid eye-contact. Sakura couldn't help but blush. She had never had a boyfriend before and if she would except Neji, he would be her first boyfriend. They do say that your first boyfriend leaves the biggest impression. There was going a lot be thinking about this time. Sakura was in a bit of a crisis. But she did start to like Neji ever since the summer. She and him did have a lot in common.

" Sure! I have nothing to loose right Neji-kun!" Sakura said with a reassuring smile. Neji couldn't help but smile. He was now the happiest man in the world! Sakura actually excepted his proposal to go out!

" YEAH! You don't have to worry Sakura-chan! I will be the best boyfriend and the only one you will have! You won't have to worry about anything!1" Neji said while entering the classroom and holding the door open for sakura.

Sakura began to giggle when she saw that Neji was so happy not to mention she too was happy that she was going out with Hyuuga Neji. This was going to be the perfect relationship... right!

Not for long!

Ten-ten and her good friend Ino also had Art this period. Ten-ten were talking while they were going inn.

" So Ino who is this person you want to introduce me to?" Ten-ten asked Ino while Ino just held a smirk. Ten-ten and Ino walked inside the art room. There ten-ten lost all color in her skin. She saw Neji and Sakura talking and Neji's hand was around Sakura's waist.

" What the hell is going on!" Ten-ten said while looking at Sakura and Neji. Both of them turned to Ten-ten and Ino.

" Is there something wrong Ten-ten?" Neji asked calmly while Sakura just gave a blank stare.

Ten-ten was fuming and felt like beating the shit out of Sakura. There would only one person to stop her and that would be Neji.

" Yeah there is a problem! Who in the hell is the smut!" Ten-ten said while getting a nasty tone. Sakura and Neji just glared at her, then sakura spoke up.

" Listen you bitch...I'm not sure who the hell you're calling a smut because I haven't done shit to you...alright!" sakura said while standing up. Neji just stood behind her. Ten-ten was pissed.

Not only did this new girl start trouble with her but she took her man...( What?O–O) This was going to get serious.

" Heh, Didn't you know that Neji was my man..." ten-ten said very confidently of herself. Everyone in the room looked at the two girl who looked like they were going to get into a fight over Hyuuga Neji.

" You said it Ten-ten **was**! I **was** your boyfriend but you cheated on me like the fucking whore that you are!" Neji said while putting his arm around Sakura's waist. Sakura smiled at Neji who returned the smile.

" OOOOOOOHHHHHH( O-o beast mode!) Was all that could be heard through out the room. Ten-ten had been played by her ex!

" Well maybe I whored off because you weren't half the man I thought you were!" Ten-ten said to Neji. The OOOOHHH"s now were towards Neji's side.

" Yeah but maybe it was because you were the one who supplied the dick!" Sakura said in a smart-ass attitude.

Everyone in the room began to laugh even Neji and Ino! Sakura just smirked while Ten-ten was fuming.

: YO! Sakura-chan played her out!" one boy with wild hair and a triangle scars said while the others laughed and agreed.

Ten-ten was about to throw a punch at sakura but Ino held her back.

" NO! LET ME GET ON THAT BITCH! SHE DESERVES TO GET THE SHIT BEATEN OUT OF HER! AND-" Ten-Ten was cut of by Neji.

"There was no reason for you to start something when you were the one who cheated on me with Lee and broke my heart...but Sakura-chan here mended it! It was all your fault so deal with it!" Neji shouted at Ten-ten. After this she settled down.

" Fine..." Then she walked out of the room. Ino looked at her friend then and Neji.

" Now look at what you have done Neji! This is all your fault!" Ino ran after Ten-ten.

Everyone else just went back to what they were doing. Sakura and Neji looked at each other.

" That was the girl you went out with?" Sakura asked Neji.

" Yeah, but ever since she cheated on me I didn't talk to her. But I guess she was jealous." Neji said while laughing.

" Man! What a bitch!" Sakura said while she began to laugh with Neji.

( Girls bathroom)

Ten-ten locked herself into one of the empty stalls.

" I can't believe that Sakura is actually going out with that ass!" Ino said while walking around the bathroom.

Ten-ten just cried and glared at the image reelected through the mirror. The mirror reflected Yamanaka Ino! Ten-ten stared at her through the crack of the door.

_**Damn-it Ino! This was your fault for telling me to cheat on Neji being the only way to forget him!Damn my stupid problem!**_

See Ten-ten isn't all that bad! I am sticking to the polls this fic will have the pairing that won! But the ending won't have the polls couples! And I will add an Oc named Mizukana that will be competition for Naruto along with Hinata! And don't worry she won't be Mary-sue! But this for sure will be a Naru/Hina ( not a big fan of this couple though)! There won't be any other real Oc that I will add! And Let the pairings start!

Neji/Ten-ten

Saku/Sasu

Naru/Hina

and

Neji/Saku! I will update this fic! Maybe this weekend! I got out of my writers block because I went to NYC my original home city! And I will update all my fics and post my new one that I made rouken-chan post! " Chibi Rouken-Naruto style" will be a new fic but it has Naru/Saku/Sasu Kaka/Rin/Obito and others! There will be oc's but none are main characters!

This is my manga but in Naruto style! I promise it isn't that bad! So please read the first chapt! Rouken-chan has the first chapt but I will re-post it in my file later on! Expect my other fics to be updated as well! And I might post a sequel to " happy birthday"...so what do you guys think?plz tell me and wait till I update this fic! Later!


	16. broken heart story part1

The Real Reason Behind Neji's Broken Heart; part 1!

I wanted to answer reviews for my previous chapter!

**crazed**- Hi! Well I really didn't want others to know a bit into the story but even though I will past Ten-ten as a good character for last chapter she will appear that way for this and next but it's all part of the plan! Ten-ten and Ino will get theirs! Thanx for reading!

**benjem**- There will be some serious Sasu/Saku in the next chapter! So please wait!

**DoCToR MeOwZiE**/Aya-chan!- Hey dude! Thanx for reading and don't worry! I will have some serious sasu/Saku so just wait!

Also guyz I'm sorry but no Naru/Hina till next chapter! Please read!

previously-

_**( Girls bathroom)**_

_**Ten-ten locked herself into one of the empty stalls.**_

" _**I can't believe that Sakura is actually going out with that ass!" Ino said while walking around the bathroom.**_

_**Ten-ten just cried and glared at the image reflected through the mirror. The mirror reflected Yamanaka Ino! Ten-ten stared at her through the crack of the door.**_

**_Damn-it Ino! This was your fault for telling me to cheat on Neji being the only way to forget him!Damn my stupid problem!_** **_Ten-ten thought._**

( Back in the Art room)

Neji and Sakura went over to where Kiba was. Neji wanted to introduce his friends to his new girlfriend.

" Sakura, this is Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, Akimichi Choiji, and Nara Shikamaru! These guys were always here for me! Not to mention they are about the biggest idiots you'll meet if you don't count Sasuke and Naruto!" Neji said laughing while the rest followed. Shikamaru was the first to stop laughing though. He had a very serious look in his eyes that the rest stopped as soon as they saw him.

" What is it Shikamaru-san? I just met you and you already worry me..." Sakura said in a worrisome voice.

" Yeah, Shikamaru! Something bothering you bro?" Neji asked Shikamaru which snapped him out of his daze.

" Yeah!" Shikamaru started.

" Turns out there was something I heard just recently Neji...Something about Ten-ten." Shikamaru said while averting his gaze away from Sakura and Neji. Sakura looked over to Neji.

Neji looked away from all of them, closed his eyes, then deeply sighed.

" Shikamaru, you know if there is any news about that woman that I don't want to hear it." Neji said sternly. Sakura looked a Shikamaru who now looked very worried about what he was going to say.

" I know Neji but this deals with **_WHY_** she really decided to breakup with you dude!" Shikamaru half shouted at Neji.

" I really don't care Shikamaru! No reason is good enough! She cheated on me with my best friend!" Neji was now getting really angry just remembering what had happened that day.

" Calm down Neji-bro! Just hear him out then you can just ignore what you've heard if you don't like what you hear, okay?" Kiba said trying to calm down his friend.

" He's right Neji! Just calm down for a bit..." Shino said to Neji who was now releasing his breath from the anger just seconds ago.

" Hey wait! Just let me go get a bag of chips first Shikamaru!" Chouji said racing for his book-bag.

" Come on Neji, just let him speak. I know it hurts but maybe there is a reason for why she had to breakup with you. Not why she cheated on you." Sakura said as she gently put her hand on his chest and back. This somewhat soothed Neji.

" Fine! Just hurry up Chouji is already back with the chips!" Neji said as he crossed his arms on his chest and Sakura and the other guys smiled at him.

( Okay this story will be told as if it were a flash back! I don't want it to be told in third person or second so here it goes!)

_**Neji was walking to class just like any ordinary day along with his friends and as always they were the female student's idols.**_

" **_Sasuke-kun, Neji-kun, Shika-kun, Naruto-kun, Shino-kun, Kiba-kun, Chouji-kun ( yes even Chouji ,...hey you gotta give love to the big people sometimes and besides when he used his calories in his jutsus to use an attack he turns skinny and cute!)! I LOVE YOU!PLEASE LET ME BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" Was all you heard_** **_when_** **_you went down the hall._**

_**Of coarse none of them payed any mind to the guy-crazy fan-girls!**_

_**Ring!**_

_**The bell rang and most of them separated, it was time for home room. Neji, Sasuke, and Naruto on the other hand were in the same classrooms though, well at least for the first period.**_

_**All three of them were really good friends but the only thing that made them rivals was for the fact that all three of them had a crush on one of the most prettiest girls in school, Ten-ten!**_

**_Sasuke and Neji never told who they liked but Naruto on the other hand always blabbed on about how great Ten-ten was and how noone could be prettier_**.

" _**Hey did you guys know that the school dance is next week?" naruto asked Neji and Sasuke who were looked a bit interested in what he had said...for once!**_

" _**No, didn't know that. But why in the hell would I go?" Sasuke said to his friends. Naruto and Neji both shrugged their shoulders.**_

" _**I think I might go just for the hell of it." Neji said calmly while Naruto and Sasuke looked in awe.**_

" _**Well Neji that's a first! I think I think I'll ask out Tayuya! I really dislike Ino and I doubt that Ten-ten would like to go with me because of the whole Panty up the latter thing!" Naruto smirked while the other two just blushed. ( they know they like that!). **_

_**As soon as they finished talking Naruto, Sasuke, and Neji's worst nightmare came!**_

" _**Hey there Neji and Sasuke-kun! What're you guys up to!" Ino said in an innocent voice.**_

_**Neji and Sasuke glared at her while Naruto just ignored her altogether.**_

" _**Let's go guys! I know where we can go and find some real women!" Naruto laughed.**_

_**Ino got really mad at this.**_

" _**I wasn't even talking to you Uzumaki Naruto! So mind your own business!" Ino shouted at Naruto.**_

" _**Sorry for looking out for my best friends! I just didn't want them to go out with other dudes! Like you!" Naruto just kept on laughing while Sasuke and Neji began to laugh along with him.**_

" _**I just came to ask if Sasuke-kun or Neji-san wanted to go with me to the dance?" Ino said slightly blushing.**_

_**Neji and Sasuke looked at each other.**_

" _**No Ino! Besides you treat yourself like you are the greatest thing in the world and not to mention you act like a real ass to Ten-ten and the other girls. Let's go Sasuke and Naruto!" Neji said as the three of them walked out of the classroom.**_

_**Ino was left there getting angry knowing that this was all Ten-ten fault!**_

" _**I'll get that bitch back for taking Neji away from me!" Ino said that but didn't notice who was behind her...**_

I hope all of you liked my new chapter! I will try and update all of my stories for you guyz! but I have to get reviews or I guess I take breaks! That's how it works with me!


	17. Broken Heart Story part 2

_**previously on Broken Heart Please Mend...**_

" _**I'll get that bitch back for taking Neji away from me!" Ino said that but didn't notice who**_

_**was behind her...**_

_**It was Rock Lee!**_

" _**What are you doing there Ino-chan?" Lee asked scaring the living hell out of Ino.**_

" _**I was talking to Neji-kun about ten-ten..." Ino said as she grew a smirk on her face.**_

_**Lee got a little afraid about that smirk but said nothing to Ino.**_

" _**Hey Lee, do you like Ten-ten?" Ino asked Lee while trying to get near him. Lee was feeling a bit uncomfortable but then looked at Ino and blushed a bit then nodded.**_

" _**Well, why haven't you ever tried to get with her?" Ino asked as she took a seat that was next to her.**_

" _**Well...because she is going out with my best friend Neji, I won't back-stab my best friend." Lee said to Ino who just made a rude gesture.**_

" _**Look, what if I told you that ten-ten does like you...?" Ino said as she put her left arm up on the desk so her head could be supported by her hand.**_

_**Lee looked at Ino with a surprised look on his face.**_

_**He just wouldn't believe that!**_

" _**It can't be true Ino-chan!" Lee said slamming his hands on the desk. There was no way this could have happened without him knowing.**_

" _**well, it's true! Who do you think is Ten-ten's best friend? Not Tayuya, Sasame, or Kin!" Ino said to Lee while waving her hand from left to right.**_

" _**Well...it's you...but Ten-ten would have told me...I know her and she would have said something.." Lee said as he began to stare at the well polished tiles of the classroom.**_

" _**Apparently not Lee. I talk to Ten-ten all the time" Ino said with a big smile spread across her face.**_

'**_Though I can't stand the little bitch because all of the guys like her! That SLUT!'_** **_Ino said in mind while looking at the blushing yet slightly confused Lee._**

" _**Look, now that I know you like Ten-ten I'll tell her that and then she and Neji will probably break-up so she can get with you." Ino said as she was getting up from her seat.**_

_**Lee put his hand on her shoulder and Ino looked up to Lee with a pissed off look.**_

" _**What are you doing Lee! I can finally get you and ten-ten together!" Ino shouted at Lee. Too bad that other people looked at them both among them was Shikamaru and Kiba.**_

" _**I wouldn't do anything to lose my friendship with Neji so no Ino. That's final." Lee said as he walked out of the classroom.**_

" _**Is he just an idiot or something! Well, I'll do it wether he let me or not!" Ino said as she got up to go find Ten-ten.**_

_**Kiba and Shikamaru were watching from the far and looked at each other as soon as Ino left.**_

" _**You think we should go warn Neji?" asked Kiba.**_

" _**We should but then again us getting mixed isn't good either. What happens if Ten-ten doesn't believe us? Then she will want to kill us and then get Neji...I say we stay out of it" said Shikamaru.**_

" _**Yeah your probably right...so about last night..." Kiba finished that conversation.**_

_**( Outside of the Gymnasium)**_

_**Ten-ten was sitting by herself just looking at Neji, Naruto and sasuke play soccer. Ten-ten always enjoyed watching Neji and the guys play soccer. Made her feel like a cheerleader!**_

" _**Go Neji! I know you can beat them!" Ten-ten cheered on Neji who just blushed which made Naruto laugh and Sasuke with the same unfazed face.**_

_**All of a sudden Ten-ten felt someone tap her shoulder so she turned around to find none other than Ino right behind her.**_

" _**Ohh! Hi Ino-chan! Is there something you want?" ten-ten asked sweetly to Ino who just smiled.**_

_**Neji, Sasuke and Naruto glared at her but then turned back to keep playing.**_

" _**Ten-ten...I need to talk to you about...Lee" Ino said to Ten-ten as she took a seat next to her.**_

_**Ten-ten looked surprised at Ino, she then closed her eyes slightly and looked down at her blue jeans with white lining at the bottom.**_

" _**Listen Ten-ten! Lee likes you!" Ino said to Ten-ten while Ten-ten smiled and blushed but then looked at Neji.**_

" _**I...I don't know Ino... I have feelings for Lee but I also have them for Neji." Ten-ten said to Ino.**_

_**Ino was now getting pissed but she had to keep her cool if she wanted her plan to work.**_

" _**I know that Ten-ten but you liked Lee ever since grade school...will you let this chance slip away just because you think you have feelings for Neji? You've only just started to like Neji, Ten-ten and you know it." Ino said as sweetly to Ten-ten who just started to feel very guilty. It was true she only just began to have feelings for Neji. That was because she had gotten with him because she wanted to forget her feelings with Lee because she thought he didn't like her.**_

" **_Well, yes but I do like Neji-kun..." Ten-ten said in her defense then looked at her shoes_**.

" _**Look I know that you like Neji but you love Lee right?" Ino asked Ten-ten who looked to her best friend with tears in her eyes.**_

" _**Yes but I can't do that to Neji...he loves me..." ten-ten said trying to hold back the tears that were making her vision very blurry.**_

" _**I know of a way for Neji to leave you...but you have to do exactly as I tell you" Ino said with her index finger pointing right in-front of Ten-ten.**_

_**Ten-Ten looked up at Ino with her sparkling eyes full of tears and then hugged her.**_

" _**Thank you Ino-chan! Tell me what I have to do!" Ten-ten said desperately.**_

_**Ino looked at Ten-ten as smiled.**_

" _**I would only do this for someone like you Ten-ten." Ino said with a sweet voice.**_

_**Ino and Ten-ten were whispering and Neji noticed this before he looked back to kick the ball back to Naruto.**_

_**( During Lunch Time)**_

_**Neji was waiting for ten-ten outside of the school gates so he and ten-ten could eat but Ten-ten wasn't there. This wasn't normal. He and Ten-ten always had lunch together why would she be missing today.**_

" _**I guess she decided to eat lunch with Ino or something..." Neji said as he walked to an empty table.**_

_**All of a sudden he heard two people calling his name so he turned towards the direction towards his name was being called.**_

" _**NEJI!" It was Kiba and Shikamaru.**_

" _**What is it guys?" Neji asked surprised by his friends who were out of breath.**_

" _**Neji! Hurry! I Saw Ten-ten ! She was hanging around Ino and saying something about a plan that involved you!" Shikamaru said almost fell because he was running to fast.**_

" _**Listen I really don't care that much...as long as Ten-ten's fine it's alright by me.." Neji said as he opened the bento box and began to eat.**_

" _**fine Neji...if you say so.." Kiba said looking at Shikamaru. Both sat down next to Neji and began to eat.**_

_**( The gymnasium)**_

_**Ten-ten and Ino were discussing the plan that Ino was telling ten-ten.**_

" _**okay, Ten-ten...all you have to do is just be together with Lee and tell him how you feel! Just tell him you like him and then I'll take care of the rest! I'll tell Neji that you like Lee and that you didn't want to break his heart" Ino said in a factly voice.**_

_**Ten-ten smiled at Ino but Ino just turned away. Well...c'mon ten-ten let's go see Lee." Ino said while grabbing Ten-ten's hand.**_

" _**But...maybe I shouldn't do this to neji Ino-chan..." Ten-ten said having second thoughts.**_

" _**Look...you are not going to back down now Ten-ten!" Ino said with her voice getting very angry sounding.**_

" _**Umm...I decided not to...please let go Ino!" Ten-ten said while getting worried and scared.**_

" _**No !" Ino said as she threw Ten-ten to the ground.**_

" _**If you back down I'll make sure Neji ends up dead! You know I have the money ten-ten! But the only way for you to forget about Neji is by cheating on him so you will do it!" Ino said to Ten-ten who was now afraid for her fate.**_

" _**F-f-fine.." Ten-ten said as she looked down and began to cry.**_

_**( Two Months Later)**_

_**Neji was walking out of the scool building and going home until he heard his name being called.**_

"_**Neji, Neji, Neji!" said his friend Kiba coming up to him while being chased by his puppy Akamaru. Kiba was a heavy-metal-head and was proud to show off his style. You could normally find him wearing spike chains and belt-bracelets. Though he looked like a bit of a crazy guy he really wasn't.**_

"_**Yo! Neji! Can I ask you a question!" said Kiba coming up behind him. Neji turned around and faced him.**_

" _**What's the question?" asked Neji **_

"_**Well... I really liked this girl and turns out that she already has a boyfriend..."Neji just looked at Kiba who paused and began to frown.**_

"_**Well I don't see a problem. Obviously you can't go with her-" but Neji was cut off by Kiba.**_

" _**But her boyfriend is freaking Crazy! He almost killed her because she was just looking at another dude!" said Kiba trying to explain it to Neji who gave him a puzzled look.**_

" _**Then why doesn't she just leave him?" asked Neji calmly.**_

" _**Well if she leaves him he will kill her!" said kiba screaming at neji who was trying to calm his friend down.**_

" _**Sorry kiba but there is nothing we can do." said Neji trying to turn his head.**_

"_**I know,..." said Kiba in a low voice.**_

" _**But this... isn't fair!" said Kiba. " By the way Neji have you heard the rumors lately" said Kiba trying to lighten up the conversation.**_

" _**No... why?" asked Neji curiously **_

_**."Well it turns out that they say ten-ten is cheating on you with Lee" said Kiba pointing his finger upward.**_

"_**Where the hell did you hear that! " said Neji holding Kiba by his school uniform jacket. Neji's eyes where full of rage that his beautiful silver eyes looked tainted.**_

" _**Look I heard it from Ino.." Kiba was trying to calm him down.**_

" _**Ino! That bitch! She is probably still pissed since I rejected her! That's why she made up these lies!" said Neji putting Kiba down.**_

" _**Well it never hurts to try and find out does it?" said Kiba in a play-full voice.**_

" **_I guess not..." Neji said doubting himself_**.

_**Kiba and Neji went back to the school because it turned out Neji was missing his cell phone and he remembered he left it in his home-room so he went back along with Kiba.**_

_**But to his dismay when he opened the sliding door he saw none other than his girlfriend Ten-ten and his best friend Lee making out.**_

" _**LEE! TEN-TEN! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" Neji shouted as he felt anger rising. Ten-ten was hiding behind Lee who was ready to fight but then Kiba was holding Neji back and telling him to calm down.**_

" _**C'mon Neji...Let'g go man!" Kiba said as Neji came back to reason and left...**_

_**( That was it)**_

Neji and Sakura were leaving the school building**_ when Sakura spoke up._**

" I'm sorry Neji-kun that this happened to you but-" Sakura was cut off by Neji putting his finger in-front of her as though to say to stop talking so she looked down.

" Don't worry about it Sakura. I know the same won't happen with out relationship!" Neji said as he took her and slightly kissed her on the lips.

" I hope so.." Sakura said while both began to walk home.

( Naruto's house)

Naruto was reading manga until he heard a knock at the door.

" Who could that be?" Naruto got up and walked all the way to the front of the dojo and saw a red haired girl that was blushing...it almost reminded him of Hinata!.

"Hello there...m-m-my name is Kiyoshi Mizukana...I-I was wondering i-i-f you...could tell me where Yondaime High is...please..."the girl looked like she was about to be moved to tears just by staring at Naruto.

" Ohh sure! You can come over tomorrow and I'll go with you okay?" Naruto said sweetly which made the girl turn beat red.

" Y-y-y-yes..." Mizukana said as she walked away.

" How cute...another one like my girlfriend." Naruto said as he closed the door to the dojo.

" Mizukana...get your ass over here!" A guy who looked like Neji only with Blond hair with fire-red tips said to her.

" Y-yes..." Mizukana said as she jogged to him but when she got to him he pushed her to the floor.

" You are such a dumb, clumsy, BITCH! I can't believe we are siblings!" The guy said as he walked away leaving Mizukana on the ground trying to pick herself up.

TBC IN chapter 18

To answer reviews!

Bevy-chan here! HI! This story is finally coming to an end! I'll try to make the next ones long!In about three to four chapter...it shall end! Now to answer reviews!

DoCToR MeOwZiE- Yup I went from bevy-chan to Marise faia! I over used Bevy-chan and sorry but once again no Sasu/Saku but there will be serious Sasu/Saku in the next chapter why...because there will be betrayal and sasuke will be there to comfort! But that's all I'm saying! Thanks for the comment!

#1animelover - Sorry for tearing your fav couple but it was for art! I tore my fav couple for this story as well! Saku/Naru! I'm glad you like the story!

cRAZED - Don't worry I plan to make this a Saku/neji story! Ino is a villian in this story! Sorry for all you Ino fans!

little wolf blossom- I'm glad you like the story! Sorry for the short chapters...that's why this one is longer!

nhil- Like I said Seriouse Sasu/Saku alert in the next chapter! Thanks for the comment! Peace vv

Also I have to say...THANKS TO ALL OF YOU...YOU MADE ME REACH OVER 50 REVIEWS...I KNOW IT DOESN'T SOUND LIKE A LOT TO OTHER AUTHORS BUT THIS IS MY FIRST FIC THAT HAS REACHED OVER 50! THANKS GUYS!

BEVY-CHAN!


End file.
